I_Man Meets HP
by Yasuraka Otome
Summary: Darien and Hobbes are sent on a mission when they meet Harry and the gang.


****

"I want you two to go up to England. Arnaud was said to be spotted somewhere near Scotland. The Keeper will follow you in 2 days." The Official spoke to the two men in front of him. They were his best men, yet he couldn't stand them sometimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day was a bit hectic for them. Bobby and Darien almost missed their plane, because Darien's shot was delayed. Then when they got to King's Cross a group pushed them into a wall. But instead of being crushed, they were knocked to the floor. They got up with mouths gaping when they saw that many of the people were younger than 18. They had also noticed that they were wearing weird looking clothes, and many of them had an animal with them. Just as they were about to ask a women with red hair where they were when they were almost knocked down by a scared frog, and a large cat chasing after it.

"Crookshanks! Trevor! Get back here!" Four teenage voices shouted behind them. One girl had bushy brown hair, a boy with black hair, another boy with red hair, and boy with brown hair were chasing after the run away frog and cat. Just then an asian girl grabbed the frog suddenly. The four skidded into a stop, all of them panting slightly. The boy with black hair was the first to recover.

"Thanks Cho." He said as the girl handed him the frog.

"It's alright Harry. And Neville I suggest that you put him back into his tank." She spoke to the boy with black hair and the boy with brown hair.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" The girl with brown hair screeched.

"They wouldn't leave us would they?" The boy with brown hair asked, while he took the frog into his hands.

"I don't want to wait and find out." The boy with red hair said.

"Hey Cho. Do you want to sit with us?" The girl with brown hair asked.

"Uh. Not to be mean or anything, but I think that I should stay with my own house." She replied, sounding like she was really sorry. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter." A voice spoke, followed by the appearance of a tall, lanky boy with white blond hair.

"Malfoy." The boy with red hair said, he spoke the name as if it was a disgusting and vile creature.

"So, Potter? Have you killed anyone lately?" He asked smirking.

"Sod off, Malfoy." The boy that Malfoy spoke to replied.

"And why should I?"

"Maybe be because there 5 to 1." The girl with brown hair said.

"Yeah, where are your goons Malfoy?" The boy with black hair replied.

"You and your mudblood loving friends will be the first to go Potter." The said as it was a matter of the fact.

"You would know wouldn't you Malfoy. Going to become a Death Eater like your daddy?" The boy with red hair sneered.

"And how would you know that?" He asked slightly shakened, but he still had a nasty sneer on his face.

"The Malfoy's, the Goyle's, the Crabbes, the Lestranges, the Notts, Avery, and MacNair have always been loyal to the Dark Lord. Or at least they say that they were loyal to him. I should know I was there when he came back, but you see there is a good thing out of this." Harry said.

"And what is that?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Voldemort is angry at everyone of them, no matter how loyal they are or were." Harry replied, not noticing that the group of kids flinched at the name.

"Don't say his name." The boy with red hair hissed.

"I thought that after spending 5 years with me that you would at least say his name. I mean even Hermione said his name already." Harry said to him, flabbergasted.

"Well, you thought wrong." The boy replied.

"Come on guys, let's get on the train. I would suggest that you do so as well, Malfoy." The girl with brown hair said, but the last part came out as a sneer.

"And why should I listen to a filthy mudblood like you." Malfoy said with a smirk when the boy with red hair had to be held back by the boy with black hair, and the boy with brown hair.

"Maybe because you don't want to lose 5 points from Slytherin before the term starts?" She said as she pulled out what looked like a silver badge with a p in the middle.

"You're a perfect? I don't believe it." Malfoy mumbled.

"Well believe it. It seems that the tables have turned once again. Malfoy doesn't have his goons, and now that Hermione is a perfect..." The boy with red hair stopped, letting the rest fill in the blank.

"I'll get you all for this. Fudge won't always be the Minister." Malfoy said as he stalked off.

"Come on guys or we'll all be late!" Hermione screeched, while she pulled the boys after her.

The two men looked at each other before they followed the group onto the train, to place not known to them. They walked around the train and listened in on some of their conversation.

"Did you hear who's a perfect?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, I heard that one of them was a Gryffindor." Another girl replied.

"Thank god that it wasn't a Slytherin, or they would have made our lives a living hell." The first voice said.

"Want to play a game of Exploding Snaps?" A boy asked.

"Nah, how about some Chess?" Another boy answered.

"I can't wait to try out for the Quidditch team!" A boy shouted.

"What position do you want?" A girl asked.

"Well the Seeker position is open." Another boy suggested.

"I know, I can't believe that Cedric got killed." The girl responded.

"Ugh! We got N.E.W.T.s this year." A boy moaned.

"Well, I have O.W.L.s this year so I know how you feel." A girl replied with a moan too.

"Did you hear?!" A girl shouted.

"Hear what?" A boy asked.

"We won't have Snape for another 2 months. He's supposed to run errands for Dumbledore." The girl said, excited.

"I wonder if we get to meet Harry Potter?" A girl asked.

"Did you hear that he was the youngest player to play for the Quidditch team?" A boy asked.

"Of course we know. Didn't you know that they updated 'Hogwarts: A History.' I know that he's Parlsemouth, that he opened the Chamber of Secrets, and that he was the youngest to compete in the Tournament last year." Another boy replied.

"I wonder what we are going to learn this year?" A girl asked.

"My brother said something about learning to Apparate." A boy said.

"But, aren't we underage?" The girl asked quietly.

"Dumbledore is asking the Ministry if they could lower the legal age, because of the Dark Lord's return." The boy said.

"I wonder how we are going to be sorted." A boy asked.

"My parents won't tell me, and I don't believe anything my brother says." A girl replied.

"Well I for one do not want to be in Slytherin." Another boy said.

"I'm hoping to either get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." A girl said.

"Why?" The first boy asked.

"Because, if we were in Gryffindor, Slytherin will have more of a reason to torment us." The girl answered.

"Aren't we going to learn how to become an Animagus?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, McGonagall said that starting 5th year, we were going to learn harder things." A girl replied.

"I wonder what Hagrid has for us this year." A boy said.

"Remember1st year?" A girl asked.

"How could I forget. I still have nightmares about a Dementor coming after me." The boy said.

"Well it wasn't Dumbledore's fault. That stupid git, Cornelius Fudge thought that we were better off with them. And we were still attacked. Poor Harry, if you saw him after they attacked. He was shaking like a leaf, if it wasn't for Professor Lupin." The girl said.

"I wonder who's going to take up the DADA job." The boy said.

"Well I hope that they have someone better than last year. I mean really, an Auror who gets locked up in a trunk for a whole school year." The girl said.

"I heard something about an ex-Auror named Arabella Figg." A new voice spoke.

"I wonder, whatever happened to Filch." A boy asked.

"Yeah, and Mrs. Norris." A girl added.

"I think that Fred and George scared them both away." Another boy said, while the other's laughed.

"Hey! It's not our fault that they couldn't take a joke." Two male voices said together causing the other's to laugh even harder.

"But we still can't live up to what the Marauder's did." A male voice said.

"Yeah! I heard from my parents that they were the greatest pranksters." Another boy responded.

"Yeah, if you call getting detention everyday great.

"The girl responded.

"Still, their pranks will always remain with us." The two boys said again causing the rest to laugh again.

"Hobbes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get the feeling that we're missing the big picture?" But before either of them could say anything else, an announcement was made.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes. Your luggage will be bought in separately. And now Headmaster Dumbledore would like to make another announcement before we reach the school."

"I would like to say how I feel responsible for the tragedy that occurred in this school last year. And I would like to say to everyone now that pranks will not be taken lightly this year. 5th year and above will all be responsible for the younger students. You are all to stay in your Dormitories when it is not meal time, and when you don't have any class. A regular class schedule will be given out, except for the addition of other classes that all are required to take. We are heading for a grave time, since the rebirth of the Dark Lord. I must inform you all that we are at war, and that it will not take kindly to us. So I must all of you to be very careful. And that your parents sent you to this school in hope that you will be safe here, and that you would learn how to protect yourself. However, Voldemort will probably strike the school first, so that means that if you need to go outside, and I mean when you absolutely need to. You may do so, but you are to stay in groups of 5 or more, no less, even if you are in the castle. You are all required to be accompanied with friends when you walk to classes, meals, even when you are on your way to the dormitories. And I urge you to not sneak out of your rooms after dark, and in between classes. Quidditch will resume, as long as there is at least 2 teachers watching the game. We will also be holding many balls for all ages. 4th years and above may attend, like the Yule call you may bring a younger sibling with you. 3rd year and under will be having their own ball in the dungeons. I would also like to announce that your new teachers will be: Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Alastar Moody, Darien Fawkes and Bobby Hobbes." 

At that the two men faced each other, both had the looks of shock on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
